Damn Him and Those Leather Pants
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Draco likes wearing leather pants, Harry likes Draco in leather pants...   Yaio!  GuyxGuy


**A/N** This is my 3rd fanfic and my 1st attempt at writing one like this XD so any reviews will be appreciated :D. Also this hasn't been beta'd cos my friend who's my guinea pig doesn't like this sort of stuff lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, I just own other very random stories XD

**Warning: **Yaoi (guy x guy relationship) so if you don't like that stuff well don't read it then its simple!

It was tea time in the great hall and Draco Malfoy was yet again wearing those damn leather pants but they weren't just any old pair of leather pants - oh no they couldn't physically be any tighter they clung to his legs showing off his skinny legs and the fact that Draco always went commando meant that that you could see the considerable of his cock. Oh, how he longed to have that cock inside of him he shivered at the thought. The blond looked over at him and winked causing Harry's cock to twitch in response deciding he couldn't take this anymore Harry left the great hall with the hopes that some Quidditch practise would take his mind off the blonde. Harry had been flying aimlessly around the Quidditch pitch for an hour or so and he still could not get the blonde off his mind it hadn't worked he had only succeed in making himself harder giving in, he decided that a nice relaxing hot shower would hopefully take his mind off Draco. Undressing Harry made his way into the showers only to find a very naked Draco Malfoy harry stopped dead in the doorway. He couldn't believe his eyes he had waited all year to see Draco naked and it had certainly been worth the wait Draco's pale chest was covered in with water droplets from the shower Harry's eyes travelled down the blonde skinny body until his eyes rested on his cock "Like what you see Potter? Asked Draco, Harry licked his lips nervously and nodded. Draco walked over to Harry and placed a light kiss on the brunette's lips. Harry kissed Draco back deepening the kiss before pulling away "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that to you" whispered Harry.

"You can do more than just that if you want" said Draco suggestively. Taking the hint Harry started kissing down Draco's chest when he was level with Draco's hard cock Harry took Draco's long length into his mouth and stated licking along it above him Draco moaned in response to what Harry was doing, Harry then took all of Draco's length into his mouth only barely managing to tame his gag reflex "Oh God Harry" Draco moaned. Draco could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge "Wait, Harry" Harry looked up Draco hesitated "I want to fuck you" Harry stood up and placed a kiss on Draco's mouth, Draco could taste his salty pre cum on Harry's lips "Of course you can" Draco let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding "This is going to hurt mind" he warned Harry

"It's okay"

Pushing Harry against the wall of the shower cubicle Draco wetting his fingers with the spray from the showers he slowly entered a finger into Harry's tight hole Harry gasped in surprise and pain when he was sure Harry was comfortable with one finger in Draco slowly added more fingers until he was satisfied that Harry was prepared enough. Again using the spray from the showers Draco lubricated his cock and placed it at Harry's entrance o and slowly pushed it in until he was fully in he gave Harry a few moments to get used to the feeling then: "you ready" Harry could only nod in response Draco slowly pulled out and pushed back into Harry. Draco soon had a steady rhythm going when he pulled out he angled his cock differently and a small cry of pleasure from Harry told him he had hit the spot he was looking for, soon Harry and Draco were moaning with every thrust feeling himself coming close to the edge Draco reached his hand round Harry and started stroking Harry's cock in time with thrusts. It wasn't long before Harry came all over the cubicle wall screaming Draco's name Draco followed not long after screaming Harry's name. Pulling out of Harry both boys collapsed on the floor of the showers, Draco leaned over to Harry and kissed him. Standing up Draco said "We'd better get dressed and go back up to the castle" reluctantly following Draco, Harry started getting dressed. When they were both dressed (Draco in his leather pants and Harry in his school uniform) Draco pulled Harry in for one last kiss and whispered in his ear "If you like the leather pants, then you'll love the leather shorts I have, maybe I can model them for you some time" and after one last kiss Draco left. Leaving a very confused and turned on Harry behind.


End file.
